Apiden
Apiden was a female warrior known for her striking hair color, her incredibly vast weapons supply, and her prowess in the arts of seduction. After her family and friends were killed in a freakish earthquake, Apiden fell into a deep depression until she met Singan and his allies. They told her of their mission to collect the seven Dragon Balls and revive their friends, who died at the hands of a mad Saiyan named Agafh. Apiden sought to find the Dragon Balls in order to revive her friends and family, so she joined Singan and his allies in their quest for the Dragon Balls. She later gains the skill of Magic Materialization after dying and being sent to Other World, where she was trained by Piccolo. Personality Apiden was cold and snobbish, but at the same time, was caring and kind. She often got into arguments with Singan and his friends, but cared for them greatly. However, she put her goals before the lives of others, which led Singan and his friends to the brink of death multiple times. She cared about her weapons more than she cared about people, even naming them, but her dead friends and family were an exception to this. She is fond of any kind of weaponry, and is known to con men into giving her their weapons with little to no failures in doing so. Appearance The defining trait of Apiden is her extremely voluptuous appearance. She wears skin-colored leggings, short shoes, extremely loose underwear, and a bikini top which is held together by a rusty paper clip. She wears these revealing outfits in the hopes to con men out into giving her their weapons, and in turn, promising to offer her body to them, which, unfortunately for the men, turns out to be a lie. Her breasts and buttocks are unbelievably huge, and, more often than not, Gnik had tried to remove the clothing that conceals them every time he gets, much to her annoyance. Power level Apiden was skilled in both seduction and knowledge, but was practically defenseless in battle, as her power level was approximately 14. However, after gaining the Magic Materialization skill, her powers rose to 30. Abilities *'Magic Materialization': Apiden can create any piece of equipment needed for travel or battle, however, this version of the skill is not limited to creating items; she can also materialize powerful energy balls or beams. *'Stun': Apiden pulls down her pants, revealing her panties and stunning the opponent, thus allowing her to attack. On some occasions, she will not wear panties at all, and in others, she would take her bikini top off, revealing her breasts. *'Slap Attack': Apiden grabs the opponent and slaps his face repeatedly before kicking him in the stomach. *'Gunfire': Apiden grabs Hoist from her armory, then fires every piece of ammo in it at the opponent. *'Randomization': Apiden quickly searches for a weapon in her armory and, whatever comes out, she attacks the opponent with it hastily. *'Shirley's Attack': Apiden grabs Shirley from her armory and fires at the opponent quickly. *'Mr. and the 'Mrs.: Apiden grabs Mr and Mrs. Massive from her armory and fires all of their ammunition at the opponent. *'Ultimate Stun': Apiden takes off all of her clothes. This stuns the opponent, allowing her to attack. Weaponry Main article: Weapon Armory of Apiden Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragon Ball: Galactic Breakdown Category:Good Characters